1000 mensajes
by AndromedaS05
Summary: AU. John tiene 17 años y Sherlock 30. Ambos se conocen a través de Mike Stamford, pero no saben si alguna vez se verán a la cara, ¿mientras tanto? tienen mensajes. Johnlock, futuro slash.
1. Todo empezó con un rumor

Hola! Este es mi nuevo fic ^^ espero que les guste, y si encuentran faltas de ortografía, avísenme, salvo en los sms, que están escritos mal a drede según cada personaje. Disfruten!

Este fic se lo dedico a kodoku-moh porque ella siempre me ayuda cuando lo necesito 3

* * *

><p><em><strong>20 de Diciembre 2013<strong>_

Era un día especial para John H. Watson. A sus 17 años de edad tenía un historial escolar completamente perfecto, lo único que le hacía intentar ser siempre perfecto era que quería ser médico. Puede que fuera "un pequeño genio" como le llamó su madre cuando termino un año con todas las asignaturas con más de 10, pero sin duda lo que le impulsaba a tener mejores notas era un estetoscopio que compró hacía ya casi 6 años.

El sueño de hacerse médico surgió cuando su vecino y amigo Mike Stamford, 8 años mayor que él, le enseñó un libro de medicina por primera vez. Mike le había invitado a pasar las vacaciones de navidad en Londres, para así enseñarle como se vivía en la gran ciudad, y como de dura era la vida de un estudiante de medicina, y John estaba muy emocionado por ir a ver St. Bats y respirar el aire a hospital que tanto le gustaba.

John llegó a Londres en un pequeño autobús de una empresa desconocida, ya que a sus 17 años era lo más económico que podía permitirse.

Buscó a Mike con la mirada en la estación, pero no le encontró.

_Mike estoy en la estacion, donde estas? _16:40

John se sentó en un banco a esperar, con su maleta negra entre las piernas. Hacía bastante frio, y su jersey no era tan calentito como pensaba. Tras unos minutos que parecieron horas, el móvil vibró.

_Lo siento! M qede dormido bro, ya estoy _16:50

Cuando iba a contestar, volvió a sonar.

_No m jodas q eres l dl jersey ortera.. ¬¬ _16:50

John se levantó riendo y fue a abrazar a su amigo. "Yo también te he echado de menos /viejo/ amigo"

Mike se echó hacia atrás y le miró de arriba abajo. "Definitivamente hay que hacer algo con.." Le señaló con el dedo de arriba abajo. "... esto. Así no vas a ligar, pequeño"

John rodó los ojos divertido y le dió el equipaje. "Si tan pequeño soy, llévalo tú" Se dirigió riendo al viejo Aston Martin de Mike, y ambos se pusieron en marcha.

Durante el trayecto esta St. Barts, ambos amigos se pusieron al día, John contándole a Mike sus anécdotas de instituto, y Mike le habló sobre su trabajo y sobre un hombre peculiar que a veces trabajaba para la policía pero no era un forense.

"¿Y cómo se llama ese hombre?" Preguntó John con cierta curiosidad.

"Sherlock Toms creo... No habla mucho, y si te mira puede saber todo de ti en menos de 30 segundos"

John alzó una ceja. "Nadie puede ser así de inteligente"

Mike sonrió y aparcó el coche. "Todo el mundo le llama friki por lo que hace. Yo creo que es muy inteligente y asocial, solamente"

Ambos salieron del coche, y John estaba totalmente fascinado con la idea de que un hombre pudiera saber todo sobre otra persona en cuestión de segundos. Cuando entraron a Barts, se encontraron con una chica un poco más baja que John. En seguida, Mike sonrió y John no pudo evitar sonreír también, estaba claro que le gustaba esa chica. La chica se acercó y les miró a ambos.

"¡Hola! Soy Molly, ¿eres el nuevo becario?" Le preguntó a John.

"Oh, no, no" Rió Mike. John se sintió un poco ofendido ante ese gesto. "Él es mi amigo John Watson. Está pensando en hacerse médico y le estoy enseñando las instalaciones." John sonrió hacia Molly.

"Encantado de conocerla, Molly. Espero que mi amigo no la acose mucho" John soltó una carcajada y Mike le dio un codazo.

"Adolescentes... no hay quien les entienda" Intentó reír Mike, pero mirando a John con cara de _ya verás cuando salgamos de aquí._

Molly le miró un poco confundida pero asintió. "Ah, vale. Encantada de conocerte, John. Ahora he de irme, Sherlock necesita que le lleve unos cadáveres para sus experimentos." Sonrió por última vez a ambos y se fue. Al alejarse, Mike le miró el culo descaradamente.

"Serás cerdo" Dijo John riendo.

Mike bufó y empezó a andar. "No es asunto tuyo, enano"

Siguieron la mayor parte de la tarde por el hospital y la morgue, pero ni rastro del famoso hombre que podía saber tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Se encontraron con Molly una vez más, y John se hizo a un lado para no estorbar en el camino de Mike de hacerse notar. Ella le comentó que iba a ser su cumpleaños en unos días, y cuando ella se fue, Mike puso una cara divertida.

"Ya sé como ligarme a Molly"

John rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. "Por favor, no le digas que tiene un buen culo"

Mike negó riendo y empezó a andar hacia el coche. "La prepararé una fiesta sorpresa antes de navidad. Seguro que la encantará"

John sonrió ante la efusividad de su compañero. "Podrías invitar a Sherlock Toms, me gustaría conocerle y ver si es tan listo como dices"

Mike asintió, pero estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos para oír lo que su pequeño amigo le había dicho. Cuando llegaron al pequeño duplex de Mike, se sentó en el sofá y sacó el móvil.

"¿Qué haces, Mike?" John se sentó al lado de Mike en el sofá y cotilleó lo que hacía. Pudo ver que estaba creando un grupo de Whatsapp llamado _Cumpleaños de Molly._ "Qué original eres." Rió John. Cuando vio que había agregado a casi 30 personas incluido a él pero no a Sherlock, le dio un codazo. "Me dijiste que le agragarías"

Mike le miró confundido. "¿A quién?"

"Al hombre ese que hace cosas tan espectaculares. Métele en el grupo" John le miró totalmente emocionado.

Mike rodó los ojos pero le hizo caso.

_**Cumpleaños de Molly**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Johnny Enano se ha unido_

_._

_._

_._

_Sherlock se ha unido_

John sonrió satisfecho y empezó a teclear. Al único al que agregó a la lista de contactos fue a Sherlock, al que le llamó _Sherlock El mago._

_Hola? Soy John Watson amigo de Mike _22:30

Empezó a hablar la gente, durante más de media hora no dejaban de llegar mensajes. John veía que el único que no hablaba era ese tal Sherlock, lo cual le extrañó mucho.

_Entonces vais todos a la fiesta salvo ese tal Sherlock que pasa de contestar los mensajes? _23:10

Mike le miró con cara de pocos amigos. "Como me la lie en el trabajo, por tu culpa, te tiro al Támesis"

Y entonces pasó lo imposible.

_Prefiero obviar un tema tan mundano como este, cuando todos sabemos que tu "amigo" Mike solo hace esto para poder acostarse con Molly. - SH _23:12

John sonrió de lado mientras Mike le miraba horrorizado.

_Así que SÍ estaba leyendo la conversación _23:13

_Obvio. -SH _23:13

John no pudo evitar sonreír más. Mike estaba agarrado al cojín sin dejar de mirar el teléfono.

_Entonces va a venir a la fiesta o es demasiado pomposo para asistir? _23:15

_A juzgar por su falta de puntuación al escribir, deduzco que eres alguien menor a Mike. No, no iré a una fiesta de adolescentes, donde todos acaban borrachos. Sabiendo como son mis compañeros de trabajo y lo necesitados que están, después de la segunda copa, acabarán magreándose en el suelo. -SH _23:17

John no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, mientras que Mike estaba completamente rojo, casi camuflado con el color del sillón.

_Pero eso no es lo divertido? ;) _23:18

_Para un crío como tú, sí. A mi no me interesan esas cosas. -SH _23:18

_Pero yo quiero conocerle, oh gran y magnifico "SH" que puede adivinar como es una persona en segundos _23:19

_Yo no adivino, yo observo. No es culpa mía que los demás seáis unos idiotas. -SH _23:20

_O.O yo también soy un idiota? *se le rompe el corazón* y yo que creía que llegaríamos a ser buenos amigos :'( _23:21

_Yo no tengo amigos. -SH _23:21

John se sorprendió un poco y miró a Mike, quien solo negó con la cabeza.

_Y qué es la vida sin amigos? _23:22

**Cumpleaños de Molly**

_Sherlock El mago se ha ido_

John se decepcionó un poco cuando vio que Sherlock se había ido. El grupo se quedó en silencio y nadie comentó lo que había pasado. Mike le miraba aún sin poder creérselo.

"Has desafiado a Sherlock Toms... Como mañana te encuentren en el Tamesis, me mudo a Moscú"

John rió y se levantó a hacer té. "Mira que eres exagerado"

_**21 de Diciembre 2013**_

John y Mike se pasaron la noche riendo y hablando de las posibles formas en las que Sherlock podría matarle. Al llegar las 2 de la mañana, decidieron irse a dormir. John miró el móvil una vez más y decidió hablar a Sherlock.

_Has decidido matarme? _02:19

John miraba el teléfono que sostenía encima de la cara. Cuando vibró se le calló encima. Miró el mensaje quejándose.

_¿Por qué crees que debería matarte? -SH _02:23

_Por q Mike me ha dicho que podrias matarme... Bueno ahora que te lo he dicho podrias matarle a el tambien. Matale primero y dejame vivir! _02:25

_Eres un exagerado. -SH _02:26

_Prometeme que no me mataras oh gran Sherlock Toms _02:27

_Mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes, así que no puedo prometerte eso. -SH _02:28

John sonrió. _"Con que Sherlock Holmes, eh?"_ Pensó sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

_Entonces Sherlock HOLMES me promete que no me matará ni me tirara al Tamesis? _02:30

Pasó un tiempo hasta que el móvil volvió a vibrar.

_Lo prometo. -SH _02:34

_Gracias :D _02:35

_Por cierto me llamo John Watson _02:36

Poco a poco se estaba quedando dormido, así que decidió no seguir con la conversación.

_Te vere mañana en la fiesta Sherlock ;) un placer _02:40


	2. La fiesta

Agradecimientos a mi amiga Irene y a Monic por ayudarme con borracho!John ^^

* * *

><p><strong>21 de Diciembre<strong>

John despertó con el móvil en la mano. Vio que a Sherlock le había llegado el mensaje y había estado conectado hasta las 5 am, 3 horas después de haberse ido a la cama él. No le había respondido nada más y eso le decepcionó un poco.

Se levantó de la cama, y fue a hacer el desayuno. No encontró a Mike, lo que significaba que había salido antes para encontrarse con Molly, _típico. _Se hizo un par de huevos con salchichas y un té. Desde que era pequeño, hacer té le reconfortaba, cada vez que sus padres discutían él le hacía una taza de té a su madre, que la calmaba un poco. El té no curaba todos los males como pudo comprobar cuando su hermana se cansó de vivir en una casa llena de odio y disputas, pero le reconfortaba plenamente pensar en que sí.

John se sentó en el sofá, abrazado a su té con su pijama rojo calentito. No podía dejar de pensar en Sherlock, y en que le vería pronto.

Se duchó y se puso a ver la TV. Estaban emitiendo Doctor Who y era una de sus series favoritas desde que su padre antes de que empezara a beber la veía con él. Así pasó las horas, tirado en el sofá y comiendo galletas, esperando a que Mike volviera a casa y tuvieran que prepararse para la fiesta. Estaba preparando una pizza congelada cuando Mike entró.

"Todo va según lo planeado" Sonrió Mike, y se sentó en la cocina también.

"Buenos días querido, ¿qué tal el trabajo?" Se burló John cuando sacó la pizza del horno.

Mike rió y se desabrochó la corbata. "Querida, quizás esta noche tengas que dormir en otro sitio" Le guiñó un ojo a John.

John puso cara de espanto, intentando no reírse. "Tantos años casados, y me la pegas con la forense, típico" Ambos se miraron y empezaron a reír.

Cuando ambos terminaron de comer, empezaron a hablar sobre la fiesta, de hecho, el que hablaba era Mike y John asentía, solo podía pensar en Sherlock, ¿por qué esa obsesión de repente por un hombre que ni siquiera conocía? ...

"¿John? Te parece bien?" Mike le sacó de sus pensamientos, y asintió.

"S-Si, claro..."

Mike le puso mala cara. "No me escuchabas, ¿verdad?"

John negó con la cabeza y sonrió. "Pero seguro que era interesante" Se levantó de la mesa. "Voy a ducharme" John salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la habitación.

"Vaya niño..." Mike rió y también se fue a ducharse.

1 hora después ya estaban vestidos con sus trajes. John como no había llevado ninguno, tuvo que ponerse uno de Mike. Los pantalones le quedaban un poco grandes y la camisa un poco larga, pero que se le iba a hacer.

John llegó a la fiesta en un pequeño bar acogedor que Mike había reservado para la fiesta, mientras Mike fue a buscar a Molly. El pobre John no conocía a nadie, y se puso a preguntar por Sherlock. Un hombre que había visto por urgencias le pareció una buena opción.

"Perdone" Dijo John con cara de niño bueno. "¿Ha visto usted a Sherlock Holmes por aquí?"

"¿Sherlock Holmes? ¿El friki? No, no creo ni que venga, no sé por qué Mike le invitó."

John contuvo las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a aquel hombre. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso de Sherlock? Salió de allí gruñendo hacia la barra y pidió una cerveza.

"¿Tienes 18 años?" Preguntó el camarero.

"Por supuesto, ¿por qué si no vendría a una fiesta de médicos? Tengo 24 aunque soy bajito"

El camarero no preguntó más, y le sirvió la cerveza. Cuando estaba por la mitad, llegó Mike con Molly y todos gritaron _¡SORPRESA!_ John no tenía muchas ganas de fiesta, por lo que siguió apartado y bebiendo.

**22 de Diciembre**

Ya llevaba más de 3 pintas, y John decidió salir a buscar a Mike. Él estaba cerca de Molly, quien hablaba y hablaba con un chico más alto, y más guapo que Mike. Mike ya debía llevar su 4 pinta cuando John le puso la mano en el hombro.

"Parece que te ha cambiado por otro" Dijo John entre siseos.

Mike le miró de reojo. "Resulta que está colada por otro, y se ha ido a hablar con su amigo gay"

"Ah, ¿si? ¿De quién?" Preguntó John mirando a Molly.

Varios hombres que andaban ya bebidos, se acercaron a ellos. "Del friki, lo sabe todo el hospital" Dijo uno dando tumbos. "No sé que ve en él, es un idiota" Los demás se echaron a reír, menos Mike que veía como la cara de John se ensombrecía.

"¿Qué has dicho?" Preguntó John, muy deprisa a causa de alcohol.

"¿Qué pasa, estás sordo, niñato?"

John no pudo más, y se abalanzó sobre él propinándole un puñetazo en la nariz. Mike le separó justo a tiempo, antes de que John le volviera a pegar. Los amigos del chico le ayudaron a ponerse de pie y mientras, Mike se llevó a John al baño.

"¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pegarle?!" Mike estaba furioso. "¡¿Acaso no ves que defiendes a un hombre que ni conoces ni has visto nunca?!"

John asintió. "Es un matón, se lo tiene merecido. Salgamos, quiero beber"

Ambos salieron del baño y se apartaron en una mesita con dos pintas cada uno.

"Estás como una cabra, John Watson" Rió Mike.

"Quizás, pero las mejores personas lo son" Le guiñó un ojo.

"Has vuelto a ver Alicia en el país de Las Maravillas, ¿no?"

John le miró y bajo la mirada para beber. "Me gusta como actúa Johnny Depp..."

Mike empezó a reírse a carcajadas. "A veces se me olvida que aún eres un niño"

John prefirió no hablar, claro que ya no era un niño, puede que aún tuviera los 17, pero ya era más maduro que mucha gente de la edad de Mike, o mayores.

Tras unos minutos, Mike vio a Molly bailando con un par de chicos en la pista, y a John se le ocurrió una idea.

"¿Por qué no te lias con esa mujer que está sola allí?" Dijo John ya totalmente borracho.

Mike le miró y asintió. "Tienes razón, he de pasar página" Mike se fue tambaleándose hacia la mesa donde estaba la chica, y en pocos minutos ya estaban liándose, apunto de perder la ropa. John reía y seguía bebiendo, hasta que se acordó de Sherlock. Sacó el móvil y le envió un mensaje.

_Pirque no ad venidp a ls firsta? _02:16

Mike se acercó y le cogió del brazo. "Vamos a ir a casa Margaret y yo"

"Os acompaño... usaré tapones esta noche"

Los tres volvieron a casa en un taxi, Mike y "Margaret" liándose, y John medio dormido en el asiento de al lado. Al subir al apartamento, John fue a su habitación y se cambió. Miró el móvil y sonrió al ver que Sherlock le había contestado.

_Deduzco que estás borracho. -SH _02:17

_Rlemental quwerido sherkok _02:35

_Pirque no vinstr a ls firsta? T staba sperandp,,,_ 02:36

_Te dije que no iría a una fiesta cuyo propósito era hacer que Mike y Molly se acostaran, que supongo que lo han hecho, ya que tú no debes de estar ya en casa. -SH _02:38

_Pwro te eche d menoss y Moyl y Miek no s acosstarom _02:39

_Nunca nos hemos visto, ¿cómo vas a echarme de menos?. -SH _02:40

_Pirque erss mi amigp _02:41

Pasó un rato y John ya estaba apunto de quedarse dormido, cuando vibró el teléfono.

_Yo no tengo amigos. _02:50

_Si lis tienss me tiens a mi_ 02:51

_Y TR HAS OLVIDADP DEL -SW _02:51

_DEL -SH* _02:51

_Nos llevamos más de 10 años, no podemos ser amigos. -SH _02:52

_Si qe podems y me atraed _02:53

_Deberías dormir, John, mañana te arrepentirás de lo que has dicho. -SH _02:54

_No lo hare Sherkok burnas nocges _02:55

_Buenas noches, John. -SH _02:55

John se quedó dormido enseguida, con el teléfono en la mano y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del río, Sherlock se encontraba sorprendido. _" ¿Ha dicho que es mi amigo, y que le atraigo? Será el alcohol, solo eso... Nunca le caeré bien a alguien, y menos a un adolescente" _pensó Sherlock. _"En cuanto me conozca cambiará de opinión, como muchos otros han hecho antes... Él no es nada especial, ¿no?"_ Por primera vez en días, Sherlock dejó su experimento y se fue a acostar, pensando en por qué John Watson le hacía sentir diferente, y en cómo John Watson cambiaría de idea si le conociera mejor.

* * *

><p>Aquí tenéis traducidos los mensajes de John al cristiano, porque sé el borracho es bastante difícil de entender :D<p>

_¿Por qué no has venido a la fiesta? _02:16

_Elemental querido Sherlock _02:35

_¿Por qué no viniste a la fiesta? Te estaba esperando..._ 02:36

_Pero te eché de menos, y Molly y Mike no se acostaron _02:39

_Porque eres mi amigo _02:41

_Si los tienes me tienes a mi_ 02:51

_Y TE HAS OLVIDADO DEL -SW _02:51

_DEL -SH* _02:51

_Si que podemos y me atraes _02:53

_No lo haré Sherlock, buenas noches _02:55

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado ^^<p> 


	3. ¿Por qué no contestas?

**22 de Diciembre**

John se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Cuando vio el móvil recordó la conversación con Sherlock. ¿De verdad le había dicho que le_ atraía_?. Empezó a reirse solo cuando leyó todos los mensajes, definitivamente se tenía que poner una contraseña para evitar poder evitar mandar mensajes con el móvil así. Vio que Sherlock estaba despierto y aprovechó para mandarle un mensaje.

_Acabo de ver los mensajes de ayer... Siento haberme puesto asi, estaba muy borracho _14:30

_Lo sé, hablabas sin sentido. -SH _14:31

_Pero... somos amigos, verdad? Me caes bien, Sherlock _14:31

Sherlock al ver el mensaje se quedó anonadado, al final no era cosa de un borracho...

_Eso lo dices porque no me conoces, John Watson. -SH _14:33

_Sigues diciéndome eso, pero yo quiero conocerte... Haces cosas increíbles, eres increíble. _(John borró varias veces esa palabra, pero la dejó así) _Empecemos con cosas fáciles, de donde eres? _14:35

John decidió tomarse una pastilla para la resaca, supuso que Mike

tendría algo en la cocina, así que fue hasta allí y encontró una escena que le hizo reír. Mike estaba sentado en la mesa, con un té delante y con Margarett abrazado a él.

"Buenos días parejita" Dijo John al entrar.

Mike le miró con odio pero no dijo nada, eso le pareció un poco raro a John.

"Buenos días" Sonrió Margarett y volvió a esconder la cara en el cuello de Mike.

John se hizo un té mientras le miraba de reojo. Margarett se fue al baño para arreglarse, y Mike y John se quedaron solos.

"¡¿Cómo se te ocurre liarme con Margarett?!" Dijo Mike levantándose de la silla.

John se echó hacia atrás. "Quería que te lo pasaras bien después de lo de Molly..."

Mike seguía enfadado. "¿Ahora como le explico a Molly que me he liado con Margarett?" Mike se echó las manos a la cabeza.

John sin saber que decir, cogió una pastilla para el dolor y se fue a su habitación. Cuando vio el móvil sonrió.

_Vale, si hablo contigo ahora, ¿me dejarás en paz?. Soy de aquí, de Londres. -SH _14:37

_Bien! Algo es algo. Yo soy de Cardiff. A que te dedicas? Según Mike no eres policía... _14:50

Sherlock, que no había dejado de mirar el móvil para la respuesta del muchacho, sonrió levemente.

_Soy detective asesor, ayudo o hago todo el trabajo que los de Scottland Yard no son capaces de ver. -SH _14:52

_Oh... eso tiene que ser divertido! Pero creía que la policía no consultaba a amaters _14:53

_Y tienes razón, no lo hace. -SH _14:53

John no pudo evitar sonreír, ese hombre le parecía lo más misterioso del mundo, y le encantaban los misterios.

_Vale, te creo... dime, cuantos años tienes? _14:55

Sherlock no sabía que hacer, ¿John dejaría de hablarle porque era muy mayor, o pensaría que era un pedófilo? Sherlock negó con la cabeza _"Desde cuando me importa a mi lo que piensa la gente"_ Se quedó un buen riesgo pensando, y decidió contarle la verdad.

_Tengo 29 años. -SH _15:13

John ya creía que Sherlock no iba a volver a hablar por preguntarle una cosa tan personal, así que en cuanto oyó el móvil se tiró a por él.

"¡¿Tiene 29 años?!" Exclamó. "No me lo puedo creer, pensará que soy un crío y dejará de hablarme..."

_29... yo tengo 17... nos llevamos 12 años _15:20

"Es un menor..." Se dijo a si mismo Sherlock. "¿Cómo quiere que sea su amigo si nos llevamos mas de 12 años? Esta relación está fuera de lugar..." Sherlock suspiró, un persona que le parecía interesante, y tenía que ser un menor...

_Tienes 17, no sé que podemos tener en común tú y yo. -SH _15:25

_Bueno, la edad no es importante... dime, que te gusta? _15:26

John se quitó la ropa del día anterior y se sentó en la cama. Quería ser amigo de Sherlock, y la edad no iba a ser un impedimento para ello.

_Soy detective, me gustan los crímenes. También toco el violín. -SH _15:28

_Yo quiero ser medico y me gustan las series de detectives... Y ademas toco el clarinete desde el colegio _15:30

_Bueno. Solo conozco a dos buenos médicos, y uno de ellos está muerto. -SH _15:31

_Ahora conocerás a otro! En cuanto termine el instituto, iré a la uni y me hare el mejor medico que jamas conoceras ;) _15:33

_No pongas emoticonos, me parecen estupidos. -SH _15:34

_Y medicina no parece del todo aburrido. -SH _15:34

_Gracias? Y por qué no te gustan los emoticonos? Si no no vas a saber que cara tengo ;) 15:36_

John se cambió de ropa mientras esperaba a Sherlock. Llevaba un rato sin conectarse y cuando decidió mandarle otro mensaje, Mike apareció por la puerta.

"Voy a ir a St. Barts para llevar a Margarett que tiene que trabajar, no hagas ninguna tontería" Mike le señaló con el dedo riñéndole.

John se levantó de la cama. "¿Puedo ir? Quizás esté Sherlock y por eso no me responde"

"¿Aún hablas con Sherlock?" Mike frunció el ceño. "Eso no es normal, nadie habla con Sherlock Toms, es... asocial"

"Se llama Sherlock Holmes, y no es asocial..." John fue al salón para coger su abrigo y Mike le siguió. "Además, me cae bien"

Mike parecía cada vez más confundido así que prefirío no decir nada más. Margarett, que no tenía muy buena cara, estaba al lado de la puerta.

"¿Nos vamos ya?" Dijo ella. John la miró y se dirigió a ella.

"Por supuesto señorita" La sonrío galantemente. "Por favor, vaya bajando, nos encontraremos ahora mismo detrás de usted" Margarett sonrío y bajo como le dijo. Mike tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Cómo has...?" Mike seguía mirando el espacio donde se encontraba la chica antes.

"Soy un caballero, Mike" John le guiñó el ojo y bajó junto con él para reunirse con Margarett, que sonreía.

"Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso" Susurró Mike a John, y John no pudo evitar sonreír.

Cuando John, Mike y Margarett llegaron a St. Barts, después de un viaje muy silencioso, Margarett se fue directa a urgencias, no sin antes besar a Mike delante de casi todo el hospital.

"Vaya, si que es apasionada" Rió John cuando Margarett se fue.

"Tu calla.. ni si quiera te han besado, ¿qué sabras tú...?" En ese momento, Mike se dio cuenta de que Molly estaba a su lado.

"No sabía que Margarett y tú estabais juntos" le dijo Molly a Mike

"Bueno" Mike carraspeó "solo nos fuimos de la fiesta juntos porque tu hablabas de lo maravilloso que era Sherlock y de lo mucho que te gusta."

Ante ese comentario, John se mordió el labio, no quería decir ninguna cosa para no perder su amistad con Mike. Miró su móvil y vio que Sherlock aun no le había contestado.

"¿Sabes, Mike? Quien me guste y quien me deje de gustar no es asunto tuyo, ¿queda claro? A demás, Sherlock ha tenido un accidente en uno de sus casos, y esta aquí hospitalizado"

John se quedo atónito. "¿¡Qué!? ¿Dónde?"

Molly le miró sin saber por que se ponía así. "En la habitación 329, ¿por qué?"

John salió corriendo a la habitación, ¡por eso no le respondía el mensaje! Cuando llegó y abrió la puerta, y no encontró nada, solo una cama deshecha. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr. Fue directamente a recepción y preguntó por él.

"Acaba de salir sin que le diéramos el alta, vaya hombre..." Se quejaba la enfermera.

Volvió a correr, pero al salir había mucha gente, no sabía como era Sherlock, podría tenerle dalante y no saberlo, y eso era lo peor de todo.

Volvió a la habitación en busca de pistas, y un hombre alto de pelo canoso se encontraba delante de el.

"¿Sabes dónde esta el hombre de esta habitación, chico? ¿Le conoces?" Preguntó el hombre, mirándole de arriba abajo.

John le miró confuso. "Cuando llegue no estaba, se había ido del hospital... ¿sabe si esta bien?"

El hombre le miró con cara de pocos amigos "Perdón, ¿y tú eres..?"

"John Watson, amigo de Sherlock Holmes. ¿Y usted es...?"

"DI Gregory Lestrade. Sherlock tenia una contusión, y parece que se ha ido sin autorización del medico. Es muy de él" Greg suspiró

"_Ya veo..." _Pensó John. "Sherlock y yo nos conocemos por mi amigo Mike, no nos conocemos en persona"

"¿Cuántos años tienes, jovencito?" Preguntó Lestrade ya sin creerse que Sherlock tuviera "un amigo".

"22" Mintió. "pero la edad no importa, nos llevamos bien..."

Greg alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada más. " Está bien... si le ves, dile que me llame" Y con eso, el DI Lestrade se fue. John pensó que debía de tener el pelo gris por soportar tanto a Sherlock, y se rió. Cogió el móvil y le envió un mensaje.

_Me han dicho que estabas en el hospital pero cuando he llegado no estabas, estas bien? _18:30

Esperó a Mike en el aparcamiento, que volvía con mala cara después de haber discutido con Molly. Cuando estaban aparcando oyó su móvil.

_Me dieron con una pistola en la cabeza, no fue para tanto. Y simplemente no me gustan los emoticonos. -SH _19:05

John no pudo evitar sonreír como un idiota ante el mensaje.

_Me alegra mucho que estes bien, Sherlock :D no sé que hubiera hecho si te hubiera pasado algo mas, probablemente matar al responsable, es lo que hacen los amigos, no¿?¿? _19:06

Sherlock en su casa, con hielo en la cabeza no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Ese chico le estaba fascinando cada día más, y no sabía que es lo que veía en el que quisiera seguir hablando día y noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Este cap ha sido más grande porque probablemente tarde más en actualizar ya que tengo que estudiar para Septiembre, pero no os preocupéis, seguiré actualizando cada vez que pueda. Espero que os haya gustado.<strong>


	4. Feliz ¿Saturnalia? Sherlock

Bueno, aquí os dejo otro cap que he estado haciendo a las 3 de la mañana cada noche para poder sacarlo a "tiempo". Espero que os guste ^^.

* * *

><p><strong>24 de Diciembre<strong>

Era la vispera de Navidad, y en casa de Mike todo estaba ya todo decorado. John habia ayudado con los adornos de Navidad, habian ido de compras, y ya tenian la comida que prepararian por la noche. John llevaba contento unos días, Sherlock y él se habían pasado desde que volvió del hospital hablando, Sherlock hablaba de temas como "¿Sabes cuantos tipos de cenizas hay, John?" O sobre "Lestrade es un idiota, se sabía de sobra que el asesino era el segundo amante" John por el contrario, prefería hablar de cosas más personales, como sobre qué tipo de música le gustaba, o sobre que quería sobre Navidad.

_Yo no celebro Navidad, es una invención de la religión Católica, que cambió la celebración pagana de Saturnalia por el nacimiento de Jesus, que nació en verano. -SH _20:50

John sin creerselo, miró en la Wikipedia, y resultó que tenía razón. "Como siempre" dijo John en voz alta, sonriendo.

_Eso es cierto? O.o pues vaya.. he vivido engañado toda la vida _20:53

_Claro que es cierto, como habrás comprobado en la Wikipedia hace unos segundos. -SH _20:54

John frunció el ceño "¿Cómo ha sabido...?". Enseguida cogió el móvil y le envió un mensaje.

_Como lo has sabido? No tendras camaras en mi cuarto, verdad?! :O _20:56

Sherlock rió en la escena de crimen donde se encontraba. John tenía algunos comentarios que le hacían reír como hacia años.

_No, no tengo cámaras en el piso de Mike. Has tardado 3 minutos en contestar después de que te lo dijera, deducí que lo habías mirado en internet, y la Wikipedia es el mejor sitio para encontrar ese tipo de información. ¿Me he equivocado en algo?. -SH _21:01

John seguía sonriendo como un bobo, cuando estaba hablando con Sherlock no podía evitarlo.

_Increible como siempre. No te has equivocado en nada! Me enseñarás a hacer eso? _21:02

Sherlock volvió a sonreír, y cuando estuvo a punto de mandarle otro mensaje, Lestrade se acercó.

"¿Qué haces?" Greg intentó mirar el móvil de Sherlock pero solo consiguió ver el contacto. "¿John? Es el chico que me encontré en el hospital, ¿verdad?"

Sherlock asintió, otra vez serio, y se guardó el teléfono. "Si, hablamos a veces..." Sherlock carraspeó y Greg levantó una ceja.

"Sabes que es un menor, ¿verdad Sherlock?"

Sherlock se limitó a gruñir. "Claro que sé que es un menor" _ "No me lo recuerdes..."_ Pensó. Le volvió a mirar y señaló el cadaver. "Es seguro que el que lo mató fue su vecino. No estaba en la calle de al lado por casualidad, y esos cigarrillos..." Señaló cerca del cuerpo. "...los está fumando ahora mismo. Ya tiene a su hombre, Lestrade, vaya a descansar para Navidad" Sherlock se dio la vuelta antes de que Greg pudiera decir algo más, y se metió en un taxi. Miró el móvil y volvió a sonreír al ver que tenía otro mensaje de John.

_Eso es un no? T.T Podrias decirmelo en vez de ignorarme ¬¬ _21:10

_No te estaba ignorando, estaba hablando con Lestrade sobre un asesinato, ya soy todo tuyo. -SH _21:30

John, que ya estaba asustado, pensando que había dicho algo malo, sonrió de nuevo al ver el mensaje.

"Que sonriente estás, John" Dijo Mike mientras le miraba desde la otra punta del salón.

"Es Navidad, Mike, tengo que estar feliz" John simplemente siguió sonriendo, y atento al móvil.

_Bieeeeen eres todo mio? Me insinua algo, señor Holmes? ;) _21:32

Sherlock se sorojó por primera vez en años. No había insinuado nada, ¿verdad?. Carraspeó cuando vio que el taxista le miraba y contestó a John.

_Solo quería decir que ya puedo contestarte sin que me interrumpa Lestrade. -SH _ 21:35

_Lo he entendido, era una broma tonto ;) _21:37

_Creia que había dejado claro mi postura sobre los emoticonos. -SH _21:39

_Lo hiciste si, pero como adolescente problematico que soy he decidido ignorarlo ;P _21:41

_¿Problematico? ¿Qué has hecho, faltar a clase por irte con una chica?. -SH _21:44

_No, algo peor jejeje _21:46

_¿Organizaste una fiesta en tu casa, tu madre te castigó y la desobedeciste?. -SH _21:48

_Pero cuantos años te crees que tengo?! Ni que tuviera 15 ~.~ _21:51

_Entonces, dime, ¿Qué hizo esa mente privilegiada y malévola?. -SH _21:54

_Falte a clase porque fui con Mike a comprar el nuevo juego de Assassins Creed, muajajajaja 21:55_

Sherlock empezó a reirse y negó con la cabeza. "Que idiota eres, John".

_Has llegado a mi lista de criminales más peligrosos, enhorabuena señor Watson. Enviaré a Lestrade para arrestarle. -SH 22:00_

_O.o _22:01

_NONONONONO NO ME MANDES AL ZORRO PLATEADO ESE, SOCORROOOOOO_ 22:01

No lo sabían, pero ambos se estaban riendo delante de la pantalla, a escasas calles de distancia.

_Que exagerado eres, John Watson. -SH _22:03

_Drama queen me llaman ;P _22:05

Sherlock iba a contestar cuando Molly apareció en su puerta.

"¿Sherlock? ¿Por qué tienes la puerta abierta?" Molly pasó hasta el salón donde Sherlock dejaba el móvil en la mesilla y se levantaba.

"Porque así se quien está en mi puerta. ¿Qué haces aquí?" La mira de arriba abajo. "_Muy arreglada, ha quedado con alguien que le gusta. Regalo rojo en la bolsa, para el chico. Una arruga en ambos lados de la cadera, lleva faja, ¿por qué? Necesito mas datos. Champú y colonia, son los mismos a los que usa para ir a trabajar, así que es alguien del trabajo." _Sherlock la dedujo en menos de 20 segundos como solía hacer siempre. Miró hacia el móvil, John era muchisimo menos aburrido.

"Pensaba en que si no tienes con quien pasar la Navidad, podría pasarla contigo"

_"Se ha sonrojado levemente, ¿eso que quiere decir?" _Pensó Sherlock enarcando una ceja.

"Vas a encontrarte con el chico que te gusta, no tienes que seguir aquí, estoy bien solo" sonrió Sherlock y volvió a mirar el móvil. _"Bueno, ya no estoy completamente solo técnicamente"_ Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír aun más.

Molly se limitó a sonreír. "He venido así solo para verte, Sherlock" Se acercó un poco a él. "Es Navidad, Sherlock y.." Sacó un poco de muérdago del bolso y lo alzó. "...es tradición que los que estén bajo el muérdago se besen"

Sherlock estaba más confuso aún. "Pero,¿por qué vas a querer besarme, Molly?" Sherlock se fue alejando paso a paso.

"Porque me gustas, y la Navidad hace que todo sea posible" Se acercó más Molly y Sherlock notó en su aliento que había bebido.

"Deberías volver a casa en taxi, odio a la gente que bebe y se emborracha" Cogió el arco de su violín y la señaló la puerta. "Por favor, vete"

Molly totalmente derrotada se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero cuando iba a salir se giró. "He visto como sonríes cuando ese chico te manda mensajes. Él no te quiere Sherlock, mírate, no tienes corazón, eres frío, cruel, manipulador, sin sentimiento alguno" Se giró y se fue.

Sherlock cogió el móvil y se lo levó al pecho. ¿Él era así? Le habían llamado friki, asocial y robot sin sentimientos, varias veces, y había llegado a creerselo, pero ahora, con John era distinto, sentía algo que jamás había sentido antes. ¿Qué era eso que sentía si se suponía que no podía sentir? Él no quería hacer daño a John, de ninguna manera.

Cogió el móvil de nuevo y volvió a sonreír al leer a John. Se volvió a poner serio, ¿qué le pasaba?

_Sherlock? Sigues ahí? _22:30

_No te gusta que sea un drama queen, es eso? _22:33

_No habrás ido a hablar con el zorro plateado no? _22:35

_No será tu novio verdad? Iugh es viejo... _22:35

_Te has enfadado? Lo siento... _22:38

Sherlock después de pensarlo un poco, decidió contestarle.

_No, no me molesta que seas un drama queen. No, no he llamado a Lestrade si es a quien te estas refiriendo, y definitivamente no es mi novio. Y no, no estoy enfadado, Molly ha pasado por aqui ebria. -SH _23:01

John estaba sentado a la mesa, en frente de Mike, revolviendo la comida con el tenedor, sin comer.

"Vale, que estés pendiente del móvil es una cosa, pero que no comas ya me preocupa, ¿qué pasa, John?"

John suspiró y dejó el tenedor, mirando el plato. "Creo que la he cagado con Sherlock... no me habla"

Mike se encogió de hombros. "Es Sherlock Holmes, él es así, si se aburre deja lo que hace"

John gruñó, y cuando fue a responderle, escuchó el móvil, vio el mensaje y sonrió mucho, enseñandole la pantalla a Mike. "No se ha enfadado, já" Sonrió triunfante. Cuando leyó todo el mensaje se quedó sin habla. ¿Molly no sería su...?

_Que hacia Molly en tu casa? Es... tu novia? _23:04

_Claro que no, ella es aburrida. -SH _23:05

_Alejas a toda la gente que te es aburrida? _23:06

_Suerte que no eres aburrido ;). -SH _23:07

"¿Pero que coño...?" Dijo en voz alta Sherlock al darse cuenta que le había enviado un emoticono.

John, por otra parte, empezó a reíir fuertemente.

_Gane! Sabia que al final caerias en la trampa de los emoticonos ^^ ;) ;P :D _23:08

_No te acostumbres, no va a volver a pasar. -SH 23:09_

"John, va a empezar la película que querías ver, deja el móvil" Le dijo Mike desde el salón_. "_¡O vienes ya o pongo el fútbol!"

"Vaaaaaale, ¡ya voy!"

_Voy a ir a ver una peli pero a las 12 vendré para darte un regalo de navidad, por ser mi amigo :D _23:15

Sherlock alzó una ceja. ¿Un regalo? Pero si no se podían ver, ¿qué le iba a regalar?

_¿Cómo me vas a regalar algo si no nos podemos ver?. -SH _23:16

_Tu dejame eso a mi ;) no hace falta que me regales nada _23:17

_Esta bien. -SH _23:18

Sherlock suspiró, no sabía que regalarle de todas formas, así que se sentó en el sofá a ver una película "navideña" de esas que le aburrían, pero era eso o... No, no podía volver a hacer eso.

**25 de Diciembre**

Tras darle a Mike sus regalos, una corbata nueva y la nueva versión del Halo, se apresuró a mirar los suyos, un jersey y dinero. John sonrió y mientras Mike se ponía a hablar con su madre, cogió el móvil.

_Feliz Saturnalia, Sherlock! :))) _00:10

_Feliz Navidad, John. -SH _00:11

_Que te han regalado? _00:12

_A mi no me regalan nada, John, tengo ya 29 años. Supongo que a ti te habran regalado ropa. -SH 0_0:13

_A veces se me olvida que eres mayor.. y si, me han regalado Mike un jersey y mi madre me ha enviado dinero _00:14

Sherlock no quería parecer paciente, pero estaba con muchas ganas de saber que era lo que John Watson, chico de 17 años que aun tiene regalos de Navidad, le iba a regalar.

_¿Me vas a dar el regalo ya?. -SH _00:15

_Impaciente, eh? ;) es una tonteria _00:16

Sherlock iba a contestar cuando volvio a vibrar.

*Imagen*

Era una imagen de John con un gorro de Papa Noel, sonriendo a la cámara. Sherlock no pudo evitar sonreir, se le veia muy feliz. Era un chico con pelo rubio y corto, de ojos azules y se notaba que era joven, pero si le hubiera visto por primera vez hubiera deducido que iba a la universidad.

_Mi regalo soy yo. Sé que no es mucho, pero te doy mi amistad, completamente, seré sincero contigo tambien y te defenderé _00:20

_Hace años que no tengo amigos, un mejor amigo. -SH _00:21

_Mejor para mi ^^ _00:22

Sherlock sonrió y decidió enviarle una foto de él a John. Le costó 4 intentos, pero envió una en la que no parecía tan pálido.

*Imagen*

John se quedó sin palabras, de verdad era un hombre guapisimo. En la foto se podía apreciar a un hombre de pelo rizado y negro, era más blanco que él, pero le parecia guapo, se fijó en los ojos, ¿eran grises, verdes o quizás azules?, era una mezcla de todos ellos. Iba en traje, con una camisa morada que le hacía parecer que tenía un largo cuello, o quizás lo tenía, John no estaba seguro.

_Wow Sherlock O.O eres muy guapo seguro que no tienes novia? _ 00:26

Ahí, lo había enviado. Si le decía que si o que estaba interesado en alguien, dejaría de molestarle y podrían llegar a ser mejores amigos. Si no, podría intentar algo más, al fin de al cabo, tenía 17 años y aun que nunca le hubiera gustado un chico, estaba abierto a la posibilidad de ello.

_No es realmente mi area. -SH _00:27

_Pues eres guapo las chicas de mi insti y algunos chicos se te tirarían encima sin dudarlo _00:28

_No soy guapo, es que tú me ves así porque somos amigos. -SH _00:30

"Amigos" sonrió John al leer esa palabra. Se sentía especial por ser su amigo y que nadie más lo fuera.

_Mike es mi amigo y no le digo que es guapo, al contrario XD _00:32

Sherlock rió negando con la cabeza, seguía escribiendo, pero ya estaba preparando la mesa del comedor para un experimento.

_Gracias, John. -SH _00:33

_Por que Sherlock? No he hecho nada _00:35

_Por no irte y querer ser mi amigo. -SH _00:36

John sonrió triste y vio como Mike se había quedado dormido en el sofá. Decidió despertarle e irse a su habitación.

_No tienes que agradecermelo Sherlock es un placer ser tu amigo. Te gusta ser mi amigo a pesar de la edad? _00:42

Sherlock estaba ocupado mezclando un par de bases y ácidos y no se dio cuenta de que el móvil había sonado. John se quedó dormido esperando una respuesta, pero Sherlock le sonrió al móvil cuando vio su mensaje, que sin duda contestó pero John no vio hasta la mañana siguiente.

_Aun que es raro ser amigo de un menor de edad, si, me gusta ser tu amigo, John. -SH _03:16

_Descansa. -SH _03:17


End file.
